Wounds Deeper Than Can Be Healed
by EliteThrasher98
Summary: Naruto reveals a devastating secret to his friends. Consequences happen. Oneshot. Depressing


**Hey guys, this is just a oneshot I thought of while reading other fanfictions. Don't worry I haven't abandoned The Return Of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, just brainstorming ideas for the next chapter. This story is not meant to mirror any events that may have transpired in the real world, if it does, it is unintentional and I am sorry. I say this because this is a very controversial topic for a story, but it is my take on what would happen if Naruto finally broke. Thank you for reading this, and steel yourself, maybe, I'm not good at this stuff. It's a hobby. If this appears to be too akin to someone else's story, I am sorry, I do not try to copy other people's works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto! Ya hear me! I don't!**

Naruto sat on the bench with a iceblock that splits into two pieces. His mentor, The Toad Sage Jiraiya had been killed in the line of duty. He had infiltrated the Village Hidden In The Rain to gain information about the leader of the organisation known as 'Akatsuki'. Naruto thought back to a time during their training trip.

_**Flashback**_

_"I hope that one day, all people will grow to understand one another and live in harmony. That is what I believe true peace to be, I entrust you with my will, Naruto. Should anything happen to me, I want you to carry on my dream." Jiraiya said with a serene smile on his face._

_"Yeah, sure Pervy Sage!" Naruto said with a grin._

**_Flashback End_**

Naruto sat there thinking about all his adventures with his perverted mentor. Funny no-one came up to talk with him, he would have thought at least Iruka would have come up and comforted him.

'Should I tell them about you, furball?' Naruto thought/mind-spoke to the Nine Tailed Fox within him.

'**Kit... It's up to you, I honestly don't care. Do what you want, while I don't care about whether or not you tell them, If you do , I hope they take it well.' **The Nine Tails replied.

Naruto looked around for Hinata Hyuga, his girlfriend of four years. Needless to say, he found her. She was at training ground eight, with Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey, Kiba calm down." Hinata said playfully.

*Kiss*

"What, there's nothing wrong is there? Wait, you don't mean Naruto, do you?" Kiba asked as he pulled away to look at Hinata's face for a moment before leaning back in.

*Kiss*

"No, he doesn't matter anymore, I only want you Kiba." Hinata said as she leant in for another kiss.

It was then that Naruto chose to walk into the training ground.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto said with a huge grin, hiding the fact that he was emotionally broken.

"Oh, um, nothing, what about you?" Kiba asked as he and Hinata slowly inched away from each other, hoping that Naruto hadn't seen the things they had done, he had.

"Oh, I was looking for all of the Leaf 11, I wanted to tell them something, Meet me at the playground in about five minutes, Ok? See you then!" Naruto said as he jumped away.

Naruto stood looking around at all the people gathered in the playground, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Naruto himself.

"Alright guys, I have something I need to get off my chest. So, you know about the Nine Tailed Fox, right?" They nodded. "Well, when people say that the Fourth Hokage killed it, he really didn't. You see, the Tailed Beasts are made up of pure chakra, so they cannot be killed. However, they can be sealed within things, such as humans. The Fourth Hokage had to seal the Nine Tailed Fox within a small newborn child, as if it was sealed within an adult, the Fox's chakra would destroy their pre-existing chakra system. Whereas with a newborn baby, it's chakra system would grow to accommodate its chakra. So, the Fourth sealed it within a newborn baby, born on October 10th, my birthday, I am that baby, I am the container of the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said with a neutral expression.

All around the circle Naruto gauged their reactions. Some of them had looks of abject horror, some pity, some anger, some even disgust. Then came the first punch.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

Until his legs gave way.

He looked up.

He saw Sakura, Ino, Neji and Choji beating him.

He saw Shikamaru and Lee trying to stop them.

Tenten was crying.

Hinata was crying.

Kiba was looking on with a blank face, along with Shino.

His eyes met Shikamaru's.

He reached out his hand.

Then everything went black.

Naruto found himself sprawled on the ground with Sakura, Ino, Neji and Choji in mid punch and kick. Shikamaru had stopped them it seemed, he could control their bodies, but not their faces, mouths, vocal chords or saliva glands it seemed.

"Monster."

"Demon."

"Freak of nature."

"Evil."

"Worthless."

All these words and more spouted from their mouths. Naruto could tell Kiba wanted to do the same thing, but Hinata was there. Tenten was looking at him with a sad face, Shino stood there impassive, but his barely seen eyes were downcast. Hinata was crying and running to Naruto. Shikamaru and Lee had unshed tears in their eyes. Hinata finally got to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." Hinata said in between sobs.

"No, it's okay, it's over anyway." Naruto said with a scarily neutral expression.

"What is?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Us." Naruto said simply, before tossing Kiba a small box.

"There you go, I was going to give it to Hinata, but I guess you need it more than I do." Naruto said, still with a neutral expression.

"Wait, you saw it... us..." Hinata said.

"Yep, bye, you can go fuck Kiba all you want now, go on, shoo, go procreate." Naruto said, his emotionless mask cracking slightly.

Naruto then turned and walked away back to his apartment.

Naruto drew a kunai from his pouch and slit his hand with it. He dabbed his finger in it and wrote on the wall.

_Some wounds can never heal. I will now release you all from this punishment, being here with me in this world. Goodbye, to no-one. Because no-one cares._

Naruto then drove the kunai into his body over and over.

They found Naruto lying in a pool of blood, barely breathing. They took him to the hospital and treated him for his wounds. It did not matter, he didn't talk anymore after that, his eyes looked at something no-one else could see. No matter what they did, he never fully recovered. His friends, his most trusted friends, his first friends, had been the ones who had finally broken Naruto Uzumaki, in every sense of the word.

Because no-one cares.

**Well that was depressing, that is my take on what would happen, the death of his mentor, his girlfriend cheating on him and his friends betraying him, at least Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Choji and Sakura. All of this together would most likely lead to this. Do not misunderstand, I do not take this lightly, this is a very serious topic, one that I would never joke about. If anyone reading this has experienced this, or someone they close to has, I am very sorry. No-one should feel like that. If any girls are reading this, you are all beautiful in your own way, you will find the man who will pick up on that, and act on it (in a good way, you know what I mean). If any guys are reading this, you are all awesome in your own way, find it and bloody use it how you see fit, that's what I do. What I am trying to say here, is that no-one should ever feel like that, it is not good. We live in a society where people get picked on, beaten, sexually assaulted, kidnapped, abused, bullied, threatened among other things. This leads people to think they are worthless. This leads to suicide or attempted suicide. Things like this should not exist in the world, but they do, that is a hard fact of life. We must all stand tall and think of the good things in life we have, while some of us may have considerably less or more, we must focus on the good things, not the bad. Like what Jiraiya said, (I tried to get his speech right, I haven't seen that scene in a while, I tried.) I believe in a world where people can understand each other and live in harmony. I doubt I would see it in my lifetime, but the main thing is, we should still strive for it, if only to create a better world for those in the future. If anyone you know of is alone at school, picked on, beaten at home, victim of sexual assault, any of these things and more, if they are exhibiting signs of depression, help them, be their friend, support them in any way you can. Do not give up hope, fellow humans! Because everyone cares. Everyone loves. Everyone wants to be loved. Everyone cares.**


End file.
